The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEPH09192’. ‘KLEPH09192’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in summer 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Petunia plant, ‘PH06 0001’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Petunia plant, ‘PH06 0014’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new variety was first propagated via vegetative cuttings in summer 2006 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for more than 50 generations ‘KLEPH09192’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation.